


【授权翻译】合租人（原文名：Apartment）

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apartment, Baker!Mike, Doctor!Erwin, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, kitchen, living apart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks for ninja_panda_lover's permission!<br/>Different kinds of translation skills are used.<br/>Enjoy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】合租人（原文名：Apartment）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_panda_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/gifts).
  * A translation of [Apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723841) by [ninja_panda_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/pseuds/ninja_panda_lover). 



2015年4月7日 周二 下午6点

埃尔文醒过来，再次安静地迎接这个世界。像这样的下午还有很多，那就是埃尔文忘记他其实还有一个室友。不过也不算是个坏事。他是上夜班的急诊医生，而他的室友米克，是一个上白班的糕点师。他们各自的日程刚好冲突，结果就是他们都很少待在公寓里，除了对方匆匆跑出门的时候瞥一眼，两个人见面的机会少之又少。但埃尔文的确想念他的室友，也很感谢米克总是带回面包店的糕点给他作早饭。

尽管很难见面，他们用可以贴在任何地方的便利贴相互交流，从提醒对方扔垃圾到希望对方度过美好的一天等等。今天埃尔文在洗碗机那里找到一张便利贴：冰箱里有剩下的糕点，想吃就自己拿。另外盘子已经洗过了，在看到这张字条的时候把它们收好:）——米克

他发现米克每次都会在末尾署上自己的名字，不禁觉得好笑。这所公寓里只有他们两个人，如果不是米克写的，还会是谁呢？不过埃尔文对此从没抱怨过什么，因为这样刚好提醒了他还有一个人和他住在一起。而且，埃尔文当然也不会承认，米克每次写在最后的微笑符号总会让他微笑。

把洗好的盘子放在它们各自的位置，他跟着去拿米克留给他的糕点吃。埃尔文在那些糕点上又看到了对方的名字和微笑符号。他在桌子旁坐下。这个时候多希望自己能有一个室友，一起吃饭，一起聊聊一天过得如何。对埃尔文来说，他的一天不过才刚刚开始。

出门之前，他给米克留了张字条，是说盘子已经收拾好了。第二天下班的时候会去杂货店一趟。并问米克是否需要他下次再做些什么事，留言给他:) 

最后，埃尔文也画了一个微笑符号，也署上了名字。

 

2015年4月7日 周二 晚上7点

一天漫长的工作后，除了吃点东西然后上床睡觉，米克什么别的都不想做。他饿极了，在面包店之外的地方，他从不认为咖啡蛋糕和巧克力蛋糕是可以接受的晚饭。不过也是相当奇怪，他居然能忍受一整天的糕点味。撇开较长的工作时间和劳苦不淡，米克是热爱这份工作的，但他仍然需要足够的睡眠。

他走到冰箱那里看埃尔文说要去杂货店的留言，米克笑起来（而且在看到对方的微笑符号时有一点点的脸红）。埃尔文去杂货店就说明他要准备下厨。米克这位室友能做的几件事情，是当一名医生，是天天见不着面，然后就是会做饭了。特别是埃尔文那道咖哩鸡块，他很喜欢。米克是一名手艺精湛的糕点师，却从来不擅长做饭。

他跟着注意到特百惠上的便利贴：你想吃的话。几乎空掉的盒子里还剩下一块蛋糕。埃尔文总是这样，米克觉得好笑。他一整天都和这些糕点待在一起，并不需要他的室友为他留他自己做的东西。不过这样看来倒是埃尔文考虑周到了。米克想着，慢慢地吃。埃尔文的体贴一直都让他感到舒服。

埃尔文去杂货店，就意味着家里没什么吃的了。他算是个可以用任何东西做菜的家伙。米克四处找了找，找到一盒意大利面和一些番茄酱，都不多，比不上埃尔文当场做的民族风味菜，但也是目前家里仅有的食材了。况且，米克现下也实在没什么心情做更精致的吃食。

享用过简简单单的意大利面，米克坐在餐桌边，想着和别人一起吃饭是什么情形。这也是他想找个室友的首要原因，便宜的房租都是其次。他想，或许自己该有所感激。现在的状况就像他用一半的价钱得到了完全的私人空间一样。可米克依然感到寂寞。

他给埃尔文留了意面和便利贴，然后他拖着疲惫上床，很快进入了梦乡。

 

2015年4月8日 周三 早上9点

埃尔文开门，叹气。公寓里又是一阵安静。米克应该已经去面包店了。他在想，什么时候能说服米克在家整天播放器乐，至少他每次回来的时候，听起来不会那么寂寞。不过埃尔文本人倒也很怀疑那样做是不是就能解决问题。

他先把手里买的东西放下，然后看见米克的字条，笑了笑。他早该想到对方希望他做什么的。打开冰箱看到剩下的意面，埃尔文又笑了。米克对他很好，他这样想。他坐在餐桌旁一边吃面条，一边拿着手机检查电子邮箱。他接下来会去给米克做晚餐。在这时候，埃尔文收到一封老板发来的新邮件。他又吃了一口意面，才点开来看。

Huh，他嚼着面条沉思了片刻，这应该会很有趣。

 

2015年4月8日 周三 晚上8点

米克一进门就闻到满屋子的香味，鼻子里全是他说不出名字的印度香料的香味。他试着去闻被香料盖住的人味，闻到炉子上煮着东西，听到嘶嘶嘶的声音。米克还听见有人在用刀切菜。

这是，什么情况。

他在门口扔下包，犹犹豫豫地走进厨房。厨房里站着一个比他矮一些，但仍然很高的金发男人。对方背对着他在做饭，对整个厨房好像十分熟悉。

“埃尔文？”

那个男人转过来。

“啊，米克。”

“这，这是……”

米克没能问完这句话，他太惊讶了。毕竟他在这所公寓里有差不多七个月没见过他的室友了。

“我换了急诊的班。现在我上白班。”

埃尔文微笑着说，然后转回去继续切东西。米克上前看见他在切鸡肉，胃不禁在这时候发出咕噜噜的叫声。

他脸红了，埃尔文在笑他。米克立马去说别的，很快转移了话题。

“为什么？”

埃尔文耸耸肩。

“我并不完全确定，但应该是因为最近来的新人。我记得他们好像只能值夜班。”

说到这他停了停，将鸡肉扔进锅里。

“也就说，你可以经常见到我了。”

米克仍然处于说不出话的状态。埃尔文也没说话，将火调小以前，他又加了别的调料进去。

“那，是一直这样了吗？”

米克问。

“目前看起来还不会有什么变动，所以我想，应该会保持现状一段时间。”

然后埃尔文的神情突然沉了下来。

“你，不会介意吧？”

米克快速地摇了摇头，皱起眉毛。

“不，当然不介意。你怎么这样问？”

“我们用各自的生活方式在这所公寓住了有一段时间了。你看起来并不高兴，而且你还问我是不是一直那样，所以我以为你或许更喜欢从前的安排。”

他再次摇了摇头。

“不，并不，当然不会。我只是有些惊讶，毕竟，”

米克说，在自己眼前摆着手。

“这么久以来，我终于见到我的室友了。他正在做我最喜欢的菜，这才之前可从来没有过。我刚下班回来，非常累，事情理解起来有些困难。噢天，我都在说些什么。”

埃尔文笑了，这次彻底笑出声。最后他平静下来说，

“那就好，我本来很担心你会介意。”

“事实上我很高兴，”

米克补充道。

“我感到很寂寞，就像那个嘶嘶嘶的声音一样可怜。”

这回轮到他的室友摇头了。

“那并不可怜啊，真的。我跟你一样觉得寂寞。当我得知轮换了排班表，我松了口气。或许我该开始学会以后怎么跟另一个人生活。”

米克笑着说。

“啊啊。我终于能看见支付另一半房租的幽灵了。”

埃尔文也笑了。伸手去拿杯子，问米克喝白水还是酒。

“水比较好。你做的咖喱可是比地狱还要火热。”

他神情突然沉了下来。

“很差吗？”

他的室友笑他。

“没有，它很好，非常好。”

“你确定？”

埃尔文看起来依然很在意。

他接着去拿盘子，米克轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我确定。”

埃尔文点点头。端了吃的上桌准备吃饭，他们最后在餐桌旁坐下来。

两个人面对面，坐在桌子的两边。他们看着对方，然后笑起来。

“需要点时间才能习惯啊。”

埃尔文说。

他们边吃边聊边笑。米克只觉得或许花不了多长时间他们就会习惯，他也不介意要花多久的时间。

因为，应该会很有趣。

 

END


End file.
